Give and Take
by whitlovesmusic
Summary: If your fate rested on a treaty, what would you give up to become a vampire? or rather produce? Rated M for a reason. B&E, B
1. Preface

**A/N:** Okay first fanfic, desperatly want approval. Review, Review, Review. I want to know if this is any good.

**Disclaimer: **I dont own _Twilight. _

I felt the wind blow around me. It danced and whirled in circles around the clearing. I could see the treetops shaking, the leaves swirling, practically smell the rain approaching. I cluched my baby closer to me, the long black hair blowing into my face from the wind. It was my decesion that got us into this mess.

As it always seemed to be.

I had lives in my hands now. I vowed that no matter what, I was always to put them first. The consequences or out-comes were never promised to be good. I knew that from the begining.

My move was next. I could feel them watching me. Waiting.

Slowly, I turned to see their faces.

**A/N: ** okay so what did you think?


	2. For Bella

**A/N:** Okay so this is my first FanFic, tried with another story but it didnt work-out. I promise you this time I WILL keep this one going if enough people like it. Alright enough with me lets get down to buissness.

**Disclaimer: **These beautiful characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just provide the twisted plot.

**Bella POV**

* * *

I could fell the sunlight touch my lids, I groaned. Why was it everytime I wanted to sleep in I was awaken by something? I rolled over to my back and stared at the ceiling. Im positive I wasnt going to return back to sleep no matter how hard I tried. Then my memory decided to make it presence known.

I sat up straight in bed. Today made it offically one week until my wedding. My wedding. To my own personal Adonis. Edward. I looked around trying to spot him in my bedroom. Empty.

Strange. Edward has been in my bedroom every morning. Where is he? Then I heard a ringing sound.

I looked at the pillows behind me trying to locate the source of noise. A silver cell phone was placed directly in the center of where Edwards head should be on the opposite pillow. I sighed and reached for the phone.

"Hello Darling, " I said as soon as I placed the phone to my ear.

I heard his booming laughter before I heard him speak. I blushed.

"Im not sure Edward would be okay with that, but I always knew you had something for me," Emmett purred.

I mentally kicked myself for not checking the I.D. "I thought you were Edward," I stated. Emmett laughed again. "Was there a reason behind you humiliating me early already this morning?"

"Alice told me to call." Emmett annouced more seriously, "Edward, Carlisle, and Alice left to go hunting."

"Well, why didnt she call me? or Edward?" I asked.

Emmett snorted. "I see how it is."

I laughed. He always took things to seriously. "I didnt mean to hurt your feelings Emmett. Its just that I expected Edward to tell me he was leaving."

"I understand. Actually, she didnt tell me a specific reason as to why they left early," He paused, "but she did say that she wanted you to be here when they got back, though." Emmett said.

Didnt tell Emmett? That meant something was up. He was the biggest secret spoiler ever. Whatever it was, they deffinatly dont want me to know about it. "What time would that be?" I asked wearily.

"Around five Im sure, but you can show up earlier and me and you can have some fun. Ill kick Rose out so we can be alone." Emmett laughed.

"Emmett! You are so-" I was cut off by the dial tone. I slammed the phone shut.

"Stupid Grizzly Bear Loving Vampire," I mumbled. I threw the cell phone onto my bed and watched as it bounced off the edge to the floor.

I glanced at the clock. 1:30. geesh, I slept long today. I tend to be doing that lately I guess I should also add in the fact that me and Edward keep ourselves busy until early morning hours. I giggled at the thought.

Edward was against us ever having sex, now I cant keep him off me. How I loved when he..

I shook my head.. There was no way I was going to be thinking like that for the next four hours. Who knows what trouble it would get me in when Edward finally did showed up.

It was 4:30 when I pulled into the Cullen house. I choose wisely so I wouldnt have to much time alone with Emmett. I loved him like the brother I never had, but sometimes his mentally keept him from thinking before speaking perverted thoughts out loud. Unlike Edward, I had grown to love that quality about him, up until the thoughts driffted to me and then I was done.

I parked my truck and walked up to the door and knocked. I was still alittle weirded out by just walking in. Although they have told me coutless times that there was no need.

Esme answered the door with a questioning look.

"Yes yes I know I dont need to knock." I retorted.

Esme laughed. "Dear it is something that you will not have to bother with soon."

She gave me a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek. She walked back over to her place on the sofa and reopening her book. Rosalie sat in the opposite chair and gave me a quick smile before returning her gaze to her magazine. We were not as close as me and Alice, but at least it is a start.

"Hello Bella," Jasper and Emmett shouted from their place in front of the T.V.

I small talked with Esme before I decided to head up to Edwards room. When I walked in I knoticed a book place on the edge of the bed with a giant pink bow tied around it. I frowned. Why did he always buy me things? It was an arguement I have yet to win.

I walked up to the bed and read the notecard placed inside the ribbon.

_Bella, _was written in the cover in a familiar script

_I had intended to wait to give you this, but I could not resist any longer._

_I am much to sorry for not being there when you woke._

_Please take this as my deepest apology._

_I love you with my entire exsistence._

_Edward_

I felt my heart swell. This man was more then I could have ever imagined. I adjusted myself to the center of his bed with my new gift in my lap. I began to look it over.

It was a medium sized book. It look to be very old with gold edged pages. It wasnt until I read the cover thatI realised t was new. It was a pretty script that worded the cover, it reminded me much of Edwards. It stated: "For Bella, my soulmate." I ran my hand across my eyes to wipe away tears. I opened the cover and teared alittle more.

It was a list of my favorite books that had all been produced into this one. They were all set around the same time, but were set by published date.

_Sense and Sensibility_

_Pride and Prejudice_

_Anne of Green Gables_

_Little House on the Prairie_

_Gone with the Wind_

_Atonement_

Underneth was yet another message,

_It seems these are all books lacking from our collection._

_If you are still angry at least think of that factor._

I had to laugh. Leave it to Edward to find a way out of everything. I placed the book on my lap and began to read the first book.

I was lost in the story when the bed shifted underneth me. I jumped.

"Sorry," Edward laughed.

"I didnt even hear you walk into the room." I placed the notecard from earlier into the book to save my page.

"I am known to not make a sound," Edward gently took the book from my hands and placed it on the bedside table. When he turned to me he had that crooked smile Ive come to love.

"You really shouldnt have," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Alice said that you would like it," He began to kiss my jaw line.

"Oh I did, but if it was Alices idea then maybe I should go thank her," I said as I began to remove myself from Edwards bed. I had one leg pressed to the floor when Edward pulled me back towards him.

"Why dont you thank me and I will relay the message," He said as his hand began to roam my body.

His fingertips touched the skin below the him of my shirt and I lost my train of thought. "W- What did you have in mind," I stamered trying to remeber to breath.

His mouth left my neck and I felt his breath tickle my ear. "Why dont I just show you." His voice was full of lust.

I moaned as an acceptance into the side of his neck. This made his arousal present against my thigh.

I could feel his hands everywhere at once. His touch lighter then moth wings. When he breathed in my face I became lost in the scent.

Completly lost in my own world.

* * *

**A/N:** Haha. Dont kill me its the first chapter, but believe me there is a lemon in the next. (Scouts Honor!) Please Review, it would mean the world. Tell me how you like it, so far.


	3. What if I ran?

**A/N:** I have a funny story for this one.

**Disclaimer: **These beautiful characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just provide the twisted plot.

* * *

I loved sex with edward. It was always after, that I loved even more.. It was always when I felt the closets to him.

I laid on the bed, intertwined within edwards arms. He had a strand of my hair between his fingers, twirling it idly.

My back was pressed against his chest, I took confidence in him not seeing my face.

"Where did you go today?" I asked.

He sighed. "How did I know you would bring that up again?"

I was confused. "Why am I not supposed to bring it up?" I turned to look at his expression when he answered.

"Its not somewhere I wanted to announce until the timing was rite."

I fought the erge to laugh. "How come you have yet to realize that timing never works in my favor?"

The corners of his mouth twitched. "I have knoticed, but this situation is different." He rolled out of the bed and began getting dressed.

I mentally kicked myself for asking and ruining the moment. I rolled onto my side to watch him dress. "Your still not going to tell me are you?"

He chuckled. "Your so persistent." He let out a deep breath the became serious again. "And no, I'm not. Carlisle, Alice and I are going to discuss it later with you."

I thought about it for a moment. Edward pulled his shirt on. "Alice?" I repeated.

He nodded. I thought about it for a moment. I could use this, Alice would tell me.

I watched Edward button his jeans and walked into the bathroom. Once his back was turned, I took the oppotunity to gather the sheets around my body. I eyed the floor making sure there were no opsticles for me to trip on. When I could see him preoccupied in front of the mirror, I rolled out of the bed. I walked as fast as I could towards the door. When I was in front of the bathroom door edward spoke.

"Don't you even think about it, she won't tell you anything." I could see the smile plastered on his face.

I took a step, smiling to myself. "Oh, but she will." I took another step.

I could see the playful glint in his eye. "Im warning you" he growled.

I slowly turned to the bathroom door and stuck out my tounge. I spun back to his bedroom door and took off running, clutching the sheet to my naked body.

I fumbled with the door handle and could hear edward laughimg behind me. When I finally yanked the door open I took off running down the hallway towards the stairs. I only had to go down one flight to get alices room. I was mid-step on the stairs when I felt two strong hands grip my waist and I let out a scream. I could feel his chest vibrating from laughter as he placed me on his shoulder.

I kicked and complained the entire three seconds back towards Edwards room. I could still hear Emmetts booming laughter as Edward slammed the door. In a swift motion he locked it and walked me over towards the bed. He placed my back against the comfortor. His smile never faltered when he spoke.

"I've always told you I'd drag you back if you ran" I finally released the laugh that had been building. He continued, "What was your plan once you reached Alices door?"

I laughed again. "I honestly don't know."

He started to unravel the sheets around my body. My heartbeat hitched. "And why didn't you just bring the whole bed with you?" His smile growing.

Edwards fingertips barely brushed my skin as he pulled the sheets up from around my legs. My arousal grew.

"I was going to run naked, but thought against that" I breathed out.

I felt edwards chest move as he chuckled in my ear. "I would have loved to see that." He leaned up and removed his shirt. I reached between us to unbutton his pants which he quickly slid off along with his boxers.

"Well you didn't even allow me to go anywhere even when I sheets on" I decided to pout.

Edward chuckled again. "Well" he breathed into my face. It made my head swim. His hand brushed across the back of my thigh and pulled my leg around his waist.

"Well what?" I gasped out when I felt his erection press against me.

Edward positioned himself at my entrace. "Well I decided I couldn't take you on the stairs in front of my family."

He didn't even give me time to recover from shock before he thrust into me. I screamed out as my back arched. He grunted as I pushed closed to him. I moved my hips to encourage his to go faster.

He thrust hard and fast into me. He held his weight on his left arm while the right was placed onto my lower back to push me even closer. I locked my ankles around his back to allow him deeper.

"Shit!" Edward groaned loudly.

I cluched his shoulders as I felt my stomach tightening. I was so close to release. Edward moved his hand from my lower back to my hip and thrust even harder, trying to push me over the edge.

I gasped as I released and pushed my head deeper into the pillows. Edward sucked on my exposed neck as he released into me. I screamed in esctasy as I came again, Edward groaning the entire time into my neck.

Edward let my body fall back onto the bed. Then he collasped next to me, both our breathing labored. I smiled out of pure joy. I felt weightless. My ears ringing from the buzz within my head. It felt like the slightest movement would ruin my high.

Only Edward could make me feel like I was flying.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I wrote that story on my blackberry, on a roadtrip. Try writing a sex scene when your in a packed car. Review please, I have none. Is this story any good?


End file.
